The End Is Just The Beginning !
by loverbird1999
Summary: This is about Korra and Irroh when they are in High School .its about there summer too. This is my first fanfic hope you like . Disclaimer : Do not own LOK
1. The End Is Just The Beginning

The End Is Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Lok Characters .

Chapter 1 : The End Is Just the Beginning .

Korra had just woken up to a beautiful day. What a great day to end the 9th grade .Korra thought to herself . All of a sudden Korra started thinking about everything that has happened over the school year . She Thought about how she met her best friend Asami . And how they used to laugh about the 10th graders acting like they were so bad , and showing off their muscles and their bending . Or when Asami dated Thano because Thano wanted to see if he could get Korra jealous . 9th Grade was one of the best years she had after her father had died . She wasnt allowed to attend the fueral because of her avatar duties . When she heard the news, Korra did not cry instead she took a deep breath and ran . She ran so far for so long she thought she was going to Die,The only reason she didnt stop earlier was because she thought that if she ran that she would be able to keep him alive but she finally realized she couldnt keep him alive No matter what she did she couldnt save him. She also remebered how Asami was there to support her through it all . Well Now it was the end of 9th grade and Korra wanted to get there early so she could talk with Asami before school started .So as soon as she was ready Korra grabbed her bag and took off walking to school.

* * *

''I can't Believe we made it a whole year of 9th grade ! " Asami squealed excitedly to Korra as they walked down to their next class of the day before they had there yearbook signing then the 10th Graders had there dance .since the 11 & 12 Graders left a week earlier .'' See you after class by my locker ,okay ." Korra said to Asami as they reached her class. " Good Afternoon class ! Now I know you are all excited about your Yearbook Signing . And since its Right After my class I excpect you all to pay attention if you want to get there on time . Master Beifong Said to the Class . Then Master Beifong Started to Lecture the class about Some boring stuff that korra didnt really care to listen to. Instead Korra thought about her mothers friend who was going to be spending a whole summer with them in there vacation home on the other side of republic city . The worst part was that her mothers friend had a son about 2 years older than Korra. The way the Mom talks about him and his friends always taking up there house . He sounds like a stuck up snob .Rinnnnng! Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling the end of school . Korra then got up gathered her books .And went to her locker were asami was Waiting for her ." Ready ? " Asami Asked Korra . "Yeah Lets Go ." Korra said happily .

* * *

After getting A few signatures the girls decided to take a break. " Thano is staring at you again . " Asami said Annoyed.  
"Dont encourage HIM ! " Korra Begged Asami as Thano started To Walk Over. " Damn It ! " Korra Said Under Her breath . " Hey Beautiful , Do You Want To Have Some Private Lessons ." Thano asked Asami . Korra Snorted. " Whats So Funny Uh-vatar ." Thano said Snidely ." Just the fact that you are trying to make me jelous when obviously IT IS NOT WORKING! " Yelled Korra. Asami Bursted out laughing "Oh what is sooo funny Asami? " Asked Korra Mockingly . Tahno Just Walked Away . Then Korra And Asami start Rolling On THe Floor Laughing .

* * *

As School Was Over Korra and Asami Started to walk towards their favorite hangout before they went there seperate ways Korra walked Home and Asami took the Bus home . Korra and asami had been laughing about there favorite Memories About the school year . When Tahno walked up to Korra Asking her ;" Hey Uh-vatar Want to have some private lessons behind the gym ? " When Iroh an older boy grabbed Tahno by the wrist and quickly brought it to the back of his head and pinning him to the floor and yelling at him to apologize to Korra with his fist covered in fire ready to aim at Tahnos Face . Quickly Tahno Scrambled up to apologize to Korra ." Im so So sorry ,Please Forgive Me I will Never bother You again ." "Uh .. Um.. It OKay ." Korra Managed to Studder Still shocked as to what had just happened . Then Iroh came Up To Her apologizing to her for what had happened . " Um ..Uh ..Err..Its Okay I mean its not your Fault ..Uh ... You Were Just trying to ..uh.. Help . " Korra mumbled . Iroh chuckled , then stared at Korra before saying . " Man , To Bad Your Not a little older i would have loved to dance with you . " Korra Blushed as she started to walk away . " Hey wait" - "Korra , My name is Korra ." Korra Said Interrupting Irohs Question. With That She took off walking home.

**And That Is The End For My First chapter Sorry It took Me awhile to Update I Have BeenReally busy . If you have Any Ideas Just Let me know and i will gladly put that into my story . I would Love to hear all of you reviews:)**


	2. Troubled Sleep

God why can't I get this boy out of my head. All he did was just stand up for me against Tahno . I thanked him . He was pretty good looking- Hold up what the hell am I saying I'm Korra the Avatar I dont go chasing after guys I am here to protect the city Not find love . I Will never find love after what Mako did to me .Korra Thought As she began to remember Her catching Mako and Kaya making out in the janitors closet . Mako used to be her boyfriend they had been dating for 2 years. But the thing that was the most Heartbreaking was that Korra And Kaya had been best friends since they were Little kids Korra didnt want to move to Republic city By herself so Kaya came along .God Korra thought to herself I have got to stop thinking about this .Korra thought to herself. All of a sudden Korra got a text message from Asami .( **Asami Bold ,_ Korra Slanted_**_ Bold._)

**" Korra who was the Hottie , that stood up for you ? "  
**_**" I don't know his name but I Know Hes A 10th Grader , And i could have handled Tahno myself Btw he wasnt that Hot !"  
**_**" Yes he was ...and I'm sure you could I had to leave before i could hear anything because my bus was leaving so I didnt hear what he told you at the end .I want all the dirty details ."  
_" What Dirty Details ...? All he did was threaten Tahno If he didnt apologize to me . Its not a big deal .AnywayS its Totally fine dont worry about it .Btw The Uptight Snob Is coming tomorrow and i have to show him around . His mom said that he goes to our school but my mother insisted I show him around . Total Bore ! Can you help me tomorrow ?"_**

**"Haaha Yea , and how do you know if he's a uptight snob ?"  
_"All guys Are UPTIGHT SNOBS take Mako For Example ...X/ ...And thanks Asami I owe you one ."_**

**" I Know right ...And no Prob...I wonder what hes like ?"  
_" I Kind of do to but if he even dares trying to tell me what to do I am going to burn his mouth of his face."  
_  
"Korra ! Don't forget what your mom said , No Violence but dont worry i will knock it off for you XD ."**

_" Haha ... Night Night Asami ." _

Korra typed back tiredly .

**"Night Night ." **

* * *

Korra woke up to the sound of Laughing And her mom telling someone how handsome they were . This Was Going to Be a Long day . Korra thought to herself as she began to get ready . Korra was wearing Black Skinny Jeans And A Blue Over size Sweatshirt with Black Converese . "Korra Come down Its Time For Breakfast ." Korra heard her mom scream up the stairs . Korra Sighed As She Combed Her hair down . Might as well get it over with . Korra thought to herself as she trudged down the stairs . "Korra , This Is my friend Hara . Remeber Her and her sin will be staying with us here in our vacation home . Her son Iroh went out to gather the rest of there Luggage .He should be in , in a few minutes . " Korra's Mom Sienna Said With a Warm Smile .Korra then Greeted Hara .Just As Iroh walked in . "Korra This Is my Son Iroh ." Hara Gestured behind Korra .Korra turned around to face Her son . Korra Nearly Blacked out from shock . It was the guy from yesterday the one who Threatned Tahno that he would burn his face off if he didnt apologize to Korra . Korra quickly recovered . "Um..Uhh..Errr... You .." Was all Korra Could say . " Hey . " Iroh replied Shocked himself. Sienna and Hara Could tell Something was Very Weird ... " Do you Two know each other ." Sienna said feeling a bit confused.  
"Yea This Is THe Guy Who umm I Met yesterday ." Korra Said Shyly . " Um , Mom I have to go I am Suppose to go get Asami We were gonna hang out today . "Korra said as she grabbed her Moms Keys . " Well Take Iroh Then , Show him around I know they havent been to this part of Republic City ." Sienna's Mom Replied to Korra . "You don't really need to ."- "Nonsense , You are going with Korra well me and your mother catch up ." Sienna Said . "Well Come On Fire Boy ! " Korra Yelled as she was walking out the side door which led to the garage of there vacation home. Iroh then began following Korra to her mothers SUV. Iroh Sat in the front with Korra As they were driving to Asami's House .They Were Silent The Whole Ride there . "Just Wait here well I get Her Okay Fire boy ." Korra Told Iroh . What's up with the nick name .Iroh thought to himself .Iroh Decided to sit in the back so she can sit in the front with her friend. Well I guess I will Just Have to come up with a nickname for her then. Iroh Then Began to Think to himself about a few Nicknames he can give Korra. So he didnt notice the two girls who just came out of the house , who were now heading to the car. " So How are you dealing with Uptight Snob spending the whole summer with you ?" Asami asked Korra. Iroh Faked Coughed. " Umm The Uptight Snob Is sitting right here. " Iroh Said a bit annoyed ." Oh crap..Um...Err... Sorry ." Asami studdered With Shock . "Its Fine . " Iroh Replied back .  
For the rest of the ride back to the vacation house nobody dared to break the awkward silence that had filled the SUV.

** I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter . I Promise to Make the Next Chapter I Would Love to Hear all of your reviews .Thanks For reading My Story . i Love hearing from you guys XD.**


	3. Romance Stirs

Korra ,Iroh ,and Asami were walking around downtown Republic city because Korra and Iroh's Mothers Sent them Out of the house so they could bond with each other . As if . Korra couldn't stand it when Iroh would stare at her like she was some piece of meat that he wanted to devour . Oh how she wished she could knock that stupid grin off his face that he always mad every time he made her upset . Yet she loved seeing him smile ." Hey do you guys want to see a Pro- Bending match ? " Iroh said interrupting her thoughts. Damn him why did he have to be so good looking . Korra felt herself blush she immediately stopped when she heard him . " Umm... No thanks you guys can go if you want all just wait across the street for you guys. " Korra said all of a sudden feeling a little depressed . Iroh took it as a sign of her being scared . " Aww... Is the poor little girl scared of a few pro-benders . " Iroh smirked at her .

" No , I'm not scared off anything , And I'm sure as hell not scared of a few Pro-benders . Who you ever come to think that maybe i dont like the sport or hell if you want to here the truth than fine yea I'm scared . I'm scared of getting my heart broken again by some Pro-bending Jerk , who cheated on me with my best friend right here in this arena . I caught them in the damn janitors closet . So haha Laugh it off just like everyone else . My life is like a bad joke gone wrong . I found my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend who i have been friends with since we were kids , I have my dad die , My mom falling apart . My life is Crappy. But you know what i take it as it is . So dont you dare judge me and tell me that I am some little girl who is scared , Because I'm not ." Korra Snapped at Iroh . Korra then Stormed off into the arena leaving Iroh and Asami mouth wide open . Iroh then ran after Korra with Asami close behind him . " Korra , I'm so sorry i was only trying to joke around with you , I didn't mean to act like a jerk." Iroh said apologizing to Korra . "Its fine , come on lets watch a pro-bending match." Korra replied back to Iroh reassuringly . Korra , Iroh , And Asami all sat together , when all Of a sudden they heard a voice shout out . " KORRA , KORRA !" Mako shouted to Korra . he walked right up to her . " Korra , Where have you been Iv'e been looking for.."- Iroh stood up his hand on Korra's arm protectively ." Who the hell are you and why do you have your hands on my girlfriend ." Mako Barked at Iroh , who was towering over Mako . Mako had to look up a little to see eye to eye with Iroh . Iroh was going to answer when he heard Korra say , " Your Girlfriend well you sure as hell weren't saying that when you were sticking your tongue down Kaya's Mouth , And who I am with is none of your concern , Iroh is a good guy unlike you ." Korra told Mako With an expressionless face.  
Then Korra grabbed Irohs hand and started walking Out the Arena with Asami following them ." I feel sick ." Korra said sounding a little drowsy . Korra then starts walking to the car when all of a sudden Korra feels like a drum is punding in her head and everything around her goes black . All she can remember is seeing Irohs worried face .

* * *

"Shes come can see her now please do not crowd her."Korra Heard A Nurse say . Iroh was at her side faster than anyone else ." Korra are You Okay , do you feel dizzy or anything ?" Iroh asked her with a worried expression. " I'm Fine , What happened ?" Korra said Reassuringly with a confused expression . " You blacked out on our way back to the car . When you fell you hit your head pretty hard on the ground the doctors said that you had a concusion . " Move out of my way , Oh My baby are you okay oh I thought I was going to lose you , Oh my Baby girl . " Sienna said to Korra . " Mom , Stop Pampering I'm not a child anymore ." Korra told her mom a little agitated then all of a sudden she heard someone chuckle .She Looked up to see Mako Smirking at her . "Get him out of here now ." Korra Barked . " Oh Come on Korra , Your not still mad at me are you ." He said Giving her that look that used to make her blush but now it made her pissed off. " Get Him the Hell Out of here or I swear to the spirits I will Earthbend him through the roof ." Korra said Steam Now Coming Out of her mouth The Nurse Came in and asked Mako to leave .Mako walked out . " When can she leave the hospital Ma'am ." Iroh asked the nurse that had Mako escorted out . " As soon as we just have someone fill these out ." The Nurse replied handing them some papers . As soon as all the papers were filled ou tIroh pushed Korra out of the Hospital in a wheel chair.

* * *

Korra and Iroh were the last ones at the dinner table. " I think I'm going to go to bed ." Korra said outloud .  
" I think I am going to do the same , I'll walk you to your room ." Iroh said not really asking . As they walked through the halls to go upstairs were both there rooms were . "Hey Iroh , Can I ask you something ?" Korra asked Iroh . " Anything ." Iroh simply said . " Why did you stand up for me when Tahno was being a Jerk to me ?" Korra said now stopping to look at him. Iroh thought A moment before answering. " I guess I wanted an excuse to talk to you , But when i seen that he was taking to you I kind of held back for a moment then when i heard what he said I felt extremely pissed that some guy a nobody would say something like that to someone as beautiful as you . I didn't want him near you so I let my anger take control of me . Only when I saw your face did I calm down." Korra let it sink in before saying something . " Thank You ." She said . Iroh Looked at her , and then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him .And Began to Kiss her .Korra thought about pulling away but when she felt the electricity from his lips consuming her mouth she grabbed him by the neck pulling him closer so that she could explore his mouth . He had her pinned against the wall So that they were pressed against each other . He pulled away for only a moment to say one thing . " I Love you Korra , I always have since I first saw you , I will never let anything harm you I will always Protect you even if it causes me to die . You are my whole world now ." He said passionately . Korra Just grabbed him by his neck and started kissing him again . They kissed for what seemed a life time ." I better get to bed ." Korra said out of breath . " Good night my love ." Iroh Replied .

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing ! I Hope you enjoy ! I Promise to Includce Mako A Little more in the next chapter , I just wanted to out more of Korroh in there . PLease review i would love to here from you . XD Till Next Time !**


	4. True Lovers

**OMG ! I am so sorry I haven't been able to write .I Just Got a New Beta ! Just wanted to give them A Shout out ! Anywho... I have also been really busy I just started school and etc... , So I will make this extra long !  
BTW... I love all of my viewers !**

* * *

Oh , God this day is going to be so damn awkward . I could just sleep in and stay in bed all day and do nothing , that would be better than facing him . I wonder If last night really did happen did we really admit that we loved each other , was I ready to put mu heart through this again If it broke i dont think i would be able to handle the pain again . Ugh I might as well get up and face the day . Korra thought to herself . Korra Got up and forced herself to get ready . She Put on black skinnies , a black Band t-shirt , and some black chucks . Korra then trudged down the stairs. She realized that it was 7:30 am . Damn it ! She got up way to early so she decided to go out for a walk . She went out the back door and was ready to start to go on a hike when she heard , " Hey Korra . " Damn It ! It was Iroh , Korra wanted to be Distant and angry with herself for letting herself fall in love again she wouldnt be able to survive had if she had her heart broken again .But when she saw his eyes She didnt care she let the world slip pass the hell with what anyone thought . She was in love with Iroh And No one was going to change that . Her, Korra , The Damn Avatar for Petes sake was in love with Iroh. One of the most popularest guys in school the great football jock . She looked up from her thoughts and smiled towards Iroh . " God , How I Love your smile ." Iroh said With a huge smirk on his face . Korra just ran up to him and kissed him passionately. They kissed each other until Korra pulled away so she could get some air . " I,I , I Cant do this , Im sorry . " Korra began to cry and studder . " Korra whats wrong are you okay , Please babe tell me whats wrong . Korra Whats wrong please dont cry I love you . " Iroh said as he reached for Korras hand . She pulled away and began to run , she ran to her car and pulled out her keys she tried to open the door ,but Iroh caught her just in time while she fumbled with her keys trying to open the door . "Please , Korra tell me whats wrong , I Love you Dont you know that . Please tell me whats wrong." Iroh said His eye feeled with agony . " I'm sorry I just cant do this , I cant let myself fall in love again . Im sorry I Just cant risk getting my heart broken again i wouldnt be able to put my self through that pain ever again . " Korra Cried as she opened up her car door . I've got to go Im so sorry ." Korra said as she started the engine and began to drive away.

* * *

Oh God What had she just did , I cant do this God Why , why does this have to happen to me I ve already have to deal with my dad Dying , With Me losing My best friend , And My first Lover , I cant do this I cant put my heart through this ever again , I Promise myself that i will never fall in love ever again. I will never let anyone hurt me again , like Mako did . He broke my heart , He was suppose to be My Best friend My lover But No he was just another Part of this Horrible Joke Thats called my Life . I cant let myself fall in love with iroh I may have to stay in the same house with him for the summer but that dosent mean i have to be - God what am i saying I love him . I cant believe I let this get so far . I need to get my head straight . I need to figure out some things.

* * *

Korra was throwing very fast punches at the dummy that was set up in the Pro-bending Gym . She was so intuned into her thoughts and her Punches that she didnt notice Mako Standing there staring at her with an Awe-Struck expression . As she started to slow down so that she could catch her breath . She heard someone start to clap. It was Mako . What the hell she made sure no one else was in here how in the hell did he get in . Whatever she needed to get out of here anyway . She picked up her stuff and began to walk past Mako when Mako grabbed her by the arm " Korra , come on you cant keep running away and hiding from me . Come on we aren't little kids anymore . Damn you can be so childish at times . " Mako said while he was smirking at her . She tried to shove him away but he was to strong . " Mako , let me go . I dont need to deal with your stupid drama right now, Im not your girlfriend anymore so let me go . " Korra said to Mako her voice full of anger, even though she was trembling with fear .Mako just smirked at the fear strucked girl . " Oh Quite the Contrary , I still am your boyfriend we never really officially broke up so there for you have to do as I say whether you like it or not .And I say that you are going to stay right here ." Mako said Leaning into Korra to the point she could feel his breath . " Mako , Just leave me alone ,Please , I cant deal with you right now . Just leave me alone .I have to go .." - "No your not going anywhere the only reason you want to leave is so you can go mess aroung with your little boy . You were probably screwing around with him . You are such a little whore . Don't think for one second I am going to let him have you . You are mine and you always will be mine whether you like it or not. " Mako Spat at her . He Then grabbed Korra by Her waist and Pulled her closer until he could feel her body against his heavy Built Torso . He Then Began kissing her on her mouth and all over her neck . She tried to fight him and push him away . She Kicked and punched at him . But He only grabbed on tighter and pulled her closer to him . " Mako , Stop ... Please ... Let Me ...Help ...Some one ...Let Me Go ... Help... stop it ...Help Me ...Please Stop ... " Korra Screamed while trying to push Mako away but it only seem to cause him to tighten his grip . She finally gave up some how knowing no one was coming to her aid . She began to sob And cry .

* * *

**Iroh Pov : **

God what had he done had he pushed her to far . He was losing his mind trying to find Korra he Had been driving around For Hours until he saw Korra's Jeep parked at the arena . He was deciding on whether he should Go in And talk to her . When He heard some one cry out . The voice was some how familiar he then realized that the voice belonged to Korra . He right away jumped out of his car and ran into the Arena to See Mako on top Of Korra . She was Sobbing as he kissed her all over her neck . All Of Irohs anger grew inside him to the point that there was steam coming out from his ears. He grabbed Mako by his Shirt and threw him off Korra . " Aww... Look its the little loverboy come to rescue his little whore ." Mako said smirking while getting up . " You can have her Im Done with her it turns out I like her friend a little better ." Mako said Now laughing .Iroh charged at him full speed ahead Until he grabbed Mako by his neck and slammed him into the floor and began punching him over and over again . Screaming at him to never call Korra that ever again and that he was going to pay for breaking her heart. Iroh was so enraged he felt like he wanted to kill Mako , and he probably would if it wasnt for korra grabbing him by his arm and begging him to stop ." Korra, Im so sorry I Promised that i would never let anyone hurt you and I failed . Im so sorry ." Iroh said to Korra his eye full of sorrow .

* * *

**Korras Pov :**

Korra saw Iroh on top of Mako Just punching him and screaming at him . Even though he hurt her Korra couldn't stand to see him get hurt . "Iroh Please let him go , Stop , Hes not worth it . "Korra Begged Iroh . Iroh started to apologize . But Right now all Korra wanted was for Iroh to take her home .She didnt want to be with anyone else but with him . She couldn't stand the thought of what just happened to her even as Iroh picked her up and carried her to his car to take her home .She Flinched , even though she knew he would never hurt her she was still scared . She didnt think she would be able to trust anyone .On The drive back all Korra did was Sob She was so scared and afraid she could stop trembling. As soon as she got home she went to her room andcralwed under her blankets and began to sob. She was so hurt inside that she wished she could die .

* * *

** Thank you guys for reading this sorry it took forever to write. Please review ! I Love hearing all of you guys reviews . i would love it if you leftme any suggestions , they are highly appreciated . More to come ! Hope you guys enjoyed it ! XD**


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written in forever. My Deepest Apologizes. Promise To Write Several Long Chapters just for you guys. So, Is there any suggestions on any characters I should add?


	6. Good-Bye

**Hey Guys! Okay, This Chapter will be really long. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

** Korra's POV: **I can't do this. I can't be responsible for this. I will not let them hurt each other, Not over me anyways. Yes, Mako was a total Jerk. But I will not let them continue to beat each other, I had to put a stop to this. But how? If I'm with Mako I know for sure I know I will get hurt again. But, If I stay with Iroh then he's bout to get hurt because of me. God, why does everything have to be complicated? I can't continue doing this.

" Stop!" I screamed with every ounce of energy I had left in me. Iroh let go off Mako and started to walk to me his arms outstretched trying to to capture me in an embrace. " Just Stop!" I scream again I could already feel my body growing weak. Iroh instantly stop. "Babe, Oh God Babe are you okay? Damn, How do you feel? I am so sorry I should taken care of this damn- I cut Iroh off. " We're done." "Babe, come on your not serious. Please, we can work this out. Don't leave me. Please. Just tell me why?" He pleaded. "I-I-I cant do this I need to get out of here." I murmur. I turn to walk away but Iroh had lunged and successfully grabs my wrist and tightens his grip as I try pulling my arm free. "No, you don't you are not just walking out on us come on you have to at least try." Iroh Begs. " I cant try anymore, I can let anyone get hurt because of me. To many people have gotten hurt because of me Some of them have even died because of me. I cant hurt anyone any more. Please, Iroh you have to understand that I'm doing this because I love you. And I won't let you get hurt because of me I won't let it happen not anymore. Please try to understand that." I Whispered to Iroh my voice full of anguish. Cause truthfully I did love Iroh and I cant let him get hurt because of me. "Please." I plead once more, hesitantly he lets go of my arm and I turn and walk away leaving my heart shattered into thousands of pieces.

**I****roh's POV:** " I cant try anymore, I can let anyone get hurt because of me. To many people have gotten hurt because of me Some of them have even died because of me. I cant hurt anyone any more. Please, Iroh you have to understand that I'm doing this because I love you. And I won't let you get hurt because of me I won't let it happen not anymore. Please try to understand that." Korra whispers to me. "Please." She tries again. I can see the pain in her beautiful baby blue eyes. I can' stand seeing her like this full of pain because of me. I slowly let go of her. I knew instantly when I let Korra go that I had just willingly let go of my future, heart, and my very soul. God, why do I have to cause the one I love, so much pain. And what did she mean by "..To many people have gotten hurt because of me Some of them have even died because of me. I cant hurt anyone any more..." She didn't think she was responsible for her fathers death did she. I have to find Sienna.

* * *

**Korra's POV: (Asami BOLD, _Korra BOLD SLANTED)_**

**_Korra: Asami, I need you to come get me please. I screwed everything up. Iroh and me are through...Mako's beat the crap out of  
I feel like breaking down and dying. Everythings just moving to fast. Hurry! I am at the old Pro-Bending Arena._**

**Sami: On my way! I'm sorry love. You can explain everything later be there soon. Hold tight.**

**_Korra: Thanks Sami! Do you think we can go somewhere away from Republic city?_**

**Sami: Hell yea! How about the Amusement park? I am pulling in to the front BTW.. Love ya.**

**_Korra: Sure. I see you:)_  
**

* * *

**Korra's POV: **Korra then made her way to Asami car which was an 1955, 410 Superamerica (Its a Bad-A looking car.). I climbed into her car and for a long time we just sit there letting the car feel up with silence. I guess Asami couldn't deal with all this silence because a few minutes later she broke out asking a million questions. " What the hell happened? Why is Mako beat up I know hes a douche but he still is my older Brother...( Yes Asami is related to that Jerk)And what happened to you and Iroh? . . . .!Who in the hell did that? Details Now!" Asami bursted out. Damn she sounded like Uncle Tenzin's daughter right now. " Calm down. I kinda had a breakdown earlier about Iroh and me so I left and went to the Arena. Stupid I know. Your Douche of a brother came so I was Leaving The he got all big and scary and turned into the big bad wolf and practically Raped the living hell out of me. Iroh showed up Beat the crap out of him. I broke it off. And as for my arm I dont really know who. I really just need to get the hell out of here." I huffed out. "Damn,Korra I'm so sorry about this." Asami saig getting all teary eyed. "Instead of going to the Amusement Park I need to go home. I think its time I visit Uncle Tenz. " I said sadly. "Oh, Korra please don't do this I couldn't stand you leaving me. Please stay." Asami cried. " It's Okay Sami. Your coming with."Korra said. "Really I get to go... We need to go shopping then. Ahh!" Asami squealed. "We're just going to visit them they are with Gram-Gram In the Southern Water Tribe. So Make sure You Have warm clothing we are leaving tomorrow." Korra said Laughingly.

* * *

**So I hope you guys Liked that Chapter! I will write the other one later on today and probably post it tomorrow! Sorry about the long wait!**


End file.
